


The king of the Eorlingas

by r0am3r



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0am3r/pseuds/r0am3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>에오를의 후예들의 왕</p>
            </blockquote>





	The king of the Eorlingas

땅울음 소리는 멀리서부터 들려왔을 것이다. 이만한 숫자의 기마가 움직이면 감추려 해도 감추어지지 않는다. 정찰이 보고했던 대로 야영터에 모인 우르크하이와 오르크의 숫자가 제법 많았다. 인간이 우르크하이와 1:1로 맞붙는 다면 제 아무리 강한 전사라고 해도 승리를 장담할 수 없을 테지만 말을 탄 기사라면 이야기가 다르다. 에오를의 후예라면 모두가 전장을 함께 하는 단짝이 있었다. 에도라스를 떠난 이후 누구하나 말을 꺼내지는 않았지만 다들 속에 쌓인 것들이 많았던지 소리를 줄이지 않은 수 백여 기의 말발굽 소리는 사방으로 천둥처럼 울려펴졌다. 

\- 야영중인 적을 습격하는 게 기사로서 바르지 못하다는 생각은 접게.  
이들은 그런 예의를 지킬 상대가 아니니까.

평원 위로 화살이 사납게 꽂혔고 날카롭게 다듬어진 장창이 우르크하이와 오크의 몸통을 꿰뚫었다. 정신없는 야습 속에서도 몇몇은 칼날을 높이 들고 창을 마주 세웠지만 로한의 말들은 적의 무기 앞에 주춤거리는 법이 없었다. 눈을 가리지 않아도 말은 기사가 이끄는 방향으로 돌진했다. 그 아름다운 갈기가 검은 오크의 피에 얼룩지고 잘 짜여진 근육이 상처로 벌어져도 말들은 멈춰서는 법이 없았다. 사람들이 말한다. 말이 에오를의 후예를 사랑한다고. 로히림은 말들의 귀인이라고. 에오메르는 말이 사람을 따르는 이유가 한 가지라고 생각했다. 말은 누가 자신에게 애정을 주고 헌신하는지 알아봤을 뿐이다. 

옆구리 틈사이로 짧은 단검이 아슬아슬하게 스쳐 지나가는걸 느꼈다. 갑옷의 가죽끈이 닳아 떨어지며 틈이 보였으리라. 주저 없이 칼을 뒤로 휘둘러 오크의 목을 베어냈다. 새파란 오크의 눈이 뇌리에 박히자 목에서 분리된 머리통이 굴러 떨어지며 새카만 피가 얼굴로 튀었다. 어쩐지 어둠속에서 빛을 내는게 아닐까 싶을 정도로 맑았던 눈동자가 머리에서 지워지지 않았다. 하지만 에오메르는 다시 말머리를 돌려 발굽으로 또다른 오크의 머리통을 부쉈다. 아직 싸움이 끝나지 않았다. 죽여야 할 적이 아직도 땅 위에 두 발을 디딘 채 살아있었다. 

 

싸움이 끝난 후 상처입은 말들은 따로 돌보게 하고 나머지 말들은 쉬게 했다. 오크와 우르크하이의 시체들을 한 자리에 모아 불을 붙인 뒤 야영지를 뒤져 쓸만한 무기들이 있는지 확인해오게 했다. 다시 쓸 수 없게 부러진 장창들이 많았다. 지금 싸움에서 화살통을 모두 비운 기사도 많겠지. 최대한 멀쩡한 걸 추려내도록 넉넉하게 시간을 주었다. 오크와 우루크하이들의 짐을 뒤지던 기사가 욕설을 내뱉었다.

\- 제기랄 먹을만한건 없어요.  
\- 이것들은 대체 뭘 먹고 사는건지 모르겠군요. 썩은 물에 구더기빵?  
\- 술같은데 냄새는 고약해도 마시니 정신은 번쩍 나긴 하더군요.  
\- 오크의 음식까지 노려야 되다니. 맙소사 차라리 사냥을 하는게 낫겠어요. 

왕국에서 추방당한 에오메르와 함께 하는 기사들이 수 백이었다. 휘하를 부리지 않고 간결하게 행군하는 로한의 기사가 아니라 여느 나라였다면 기사를 따르는 종자들까지 합쳐 천 여명에 다다를 규모였다. 왕위 계승자이자 제 2원수인 세오드레드 휘하의 기사들도 그 다음 왕위계승자였던 에오메르가 왕국에서 추방당하자 수도를 박차고 나와 그를 따르겠다고 했다. 에도라스에서 나온 후 에오메르는 자신이 소집했 기사들 중에 일부를 고향인 이스트폴드로 돌려보냈다. 세오드레드의 기사들은 에도라스로 돌아가는걸 거부했다. 왕은 아직도 염한 자식의 시신을 장례조차 치르지 않았다. 기사들은 왕의 태도가 죽은 세오드레드에 대한 모욕이라고 생각했다. 

각각의 의사결정권을 가진 기사들을 소집하여 집단인 군대로서 기능하게 하려면 그들을 편안한 집에서 나와 고되고 지친 행군을 통해 반드시 얻어야할 목표가 있다는 걸 설득 해야 했다. 기사라는 것도 결국 목적을 위해 잘 훈련된 무뢰배와 다를바 없으니. 오죽하면 기사도라는 말이 있을까. 사람이 사람을 죽이는 것에는 어떠한 고결함도 없다. 전투의 희열은 한순간이다. 그 후에는 영혼을 좀 먹는 어둠과 고된 피곤함 뿐이었다. 거점과 보급이 확보되지 않은 군대는 유지가 불가능 했다. 이들을 먹이고 쉬게 하지 못하면 차라리 해산시켜야 했다. 그렇게 돌려보냈는데도 남은 숫자가 족히 기 백명이라니 에오메르는 솔직히 머리가 아팠다. 

\- 50여 기를 내줄테니 사냥 다녀오게. 가능하면 가죽은 상처내지 말라고 해.  
\- 이 상황인데 가죽 걱정을 하세요?

에오메르는 말없이 고개로 출발하라고 지시했고 부관은 휘하를 이끌어 길을 나섰다. 불이 느리게 타들어가는 시체들로 부터 나는 냄새가 아주 고약했다. 대부분은 냄새가 바람에 불어오는 장소를 피해 멀찍이 이동했지만 에오메르는 잠시 혼자 있고 싶었다. 추방령을 받고 난 이후로 정신이 없었기 때문에 솔직히는 아직도 얼떨떨한 기분이었다. 느리고 침착하기 때문에 도리어 귀에 또렷하게 남은 그리마의 목소리가 그를 울컥하게 했다.

= 너를 즉시 로한 왕국에서 추방한다, 에오메르. 에오문드의 아들.  
허락없이 돌아온다면 그 댓가는 사형이다.  
= 웃기지마라. 그리마. 네겐 이 곳에서 그럴 권한이 없어!  
네 명령은 아무런 의미도 없다.  
= 내가 내린 명령이 아니라네.  
이건 왕명이야. 오늘 아침에 여기에 서명하셨지.

그리마가 그의 눈앞에 삼촌의 이름과 인이 찍힌 서류를 펼쳐보였다. 로한에서 추방이라니. 에오메르는 자신이 다시 그 상황에 처한다면 어전이라 해도 칼을 빼들어 교활한 그리마의 목을 치지 않았을 거라고 장담할 수 없었다. 에오메르가 설사 반역을 꾀해 왕국을 위협하였다 해도 이스트폴드의 영주인 에오메르를 내치는 것은 이스트폴드를 내치는 것과 같았다. 이스트폴드의 기사들은 영주인 에오메르가 왕인 세오든에게 충성하기에 왕의 소집에 응하는 것이다. 로한은 왕을 가진 나라였지만 곤도르처럼 강력하게 중앙으로 권력이 집중된 구조는 아니었다.

만일 이 어이없는 추방을 받은 것이 에르켄브란트 백작이었다면 그는 두말없이 그리마의 목을 치고 세오든을 유폐시켜버렸으리라. 다행인 점은 마크의 제1원수는 웨스트폴드의 영지 밖으로 어지간해선 나오지않고 왕의 일에 크게 관심두지않는 성격이라는 것이다. 웨스트폴드가 소집에 응할 때는 늘 부관인 그림볼드가 기사들을 이끌었다.

그리마가 왕을 보좌한 이후로 세오덴은 점점 의욕을 잃어가고 비감에 잠겨있었다. 삶의 활력과 환희가 모두 쓸려나간 것처럼. 기력이 사라진듯 움직이지 않았다. 말에 오르지 않고 칼을 잡지 않았다. 세오드레드. 내 어린 사촌. 이상하게 변해가는 아버지를 얼마나 걱정하고 있었을까. 

= 대체 얼마나 이상하신 건가요?  
= 지난 한 달간 말을 타신 적이 없어.  
= 에도라스 밖으로 나가신 적이 한 번도 없단 말입니까?  
= 메두셀드 궁 밖으로도 안 나오셔. 아니 왕좌에서 일어나신 것도 못본 것 같아.  
= 그리마. 그 교활한 사루만의 꼭두각시 같은 녀석은?  
= 왕명을 받든 답시고 활개치고 다닐 때가 아니면 전하 곁에서 떨어지질 않아.  
이건 정말 이상해. 아버지의 눈이 노인 처럼 흐려지고  
바로 앞에 다가서도 날 바라보지도 않으셔. 날 못 알아보시는 것처럼.  
= 에오윈에게도 그러시던가요?  
= 그니라도 있어야 겨우 식사하실 정도야.  
에오윈이 없었으면 로한은 이미 왕을 잃었어.

그가 그렇게 무기력한 표정을 짓는걸 본적이 없었다. 여하튼 쉴세없이 로한의 국경이 위협받고 있었다. 마을들이 습격당하고 기사들은 자신들의 영지를 지키지 못했다. 대체 저 너머에서 무슨 일이 벌어지고 있을까. 에오윈은 거의 기억하지 못했지만 에오메르는 아버지가 방패 위에 누운 채 집으로 돌아왔던걸 기억하고 있었다. 안전한 집에 계셨다면 죽어서 돌아오시지는 않았겠지. 왕께서 적의 위협에 노출된게 아니라면 그걸로 괜찮다고 생각했다. 궁궐에는 세오드레드와 에오윈이 있다. 자신이 있을 곳은 국경이었다. 위험한 것들이 에도라스에 도달하지 못하도록 자신이 밖에서 막아낼 자신이 있었다. 에오메르는 메두셀드 궁 밖으로 나섰다. 

기사들의 땅 마크는 크게 웨스트폴드와 이스트폴드, 이스트엠넷과 웨스트엠넷 그리고 우올드로 나뉘었고 안두인강의 주요 지류인 엔트워시와 스나우부르나가 흐르며 넓은 초지와 기마평원을 적셨다. 너르고 메마른 목초지를 가꾸기 위해선 지역마다 나름의 방책을 필요로 했기 때문에 중앙도시인 에도라스를 중심으로 다시 수 많은 영지로 나누어졌다. 

웨스트폴드는 로한의 제 1원수인 영주 에르켄브란트 백을 휘하로 다시 1000여 명의 기사들이 있었고 이스트폴드는 에오문드 백과 부인 세오드윈이 모두 세상을 떠난 이후 아들인 에오메르 에아디그가 로한의 제 3원수이자 이스트폴드의 영주로써 1000여 명의 기사들을 이끌고 있었다. 수도인 에도라스에 있는 제 1왕위 계승자인 세오드레드가 로한의 제 2원수로 다시 휘하에 1000여 명의 기사들을 이끌었다. 로한 전역은 12,000 여명의 기사가 있었으며 이들 모두를 소집하여 군대로 이끌 수 있는 것은 로한의 왕 셍겔의 아들 세오든 뿐이었다. 

남편을 먼저 사별한 여동생 세오드윈을 잃은 후 세오든은 조카들을 메두셀드 궁으로 불러와 함께 살았다. 왕의 외아들이었던 세오드레드는 사촌 에오메르와 에오윈을 자신의 친 형과 누이동생처럼 여기고 사랑했다. 세오든은 아버지처럼 그들을 보살폈고 에오메르는 세오든을 위해 죽고 세오드레드를 위해 죽을 각오를 했다. 하지만 그는 자신의 사촌을 지키지 못했다.

= 세오드레드가 돌아오지 않아.  
아이센가드로 정찰 다녀오겠다고 나간게 벌써 3주 전인데.  
이렇게 오랫동안 에도라스로 돌아오지 않을 무책임한 사람이 아니잖아.  
= 전하께선 뭐라고 하셔? 왕자가 돌아오지 않는데 갬링은 뭘 하고?  
= 왕께서는 신경도 쓰지 않으셔. 몇 번이나 말씀드렸는데..  
나라도 그 애를 찾으러 가고 싶은데 아무 데도 갈 수가 없어.  
하마도 갬링도 왕명이 없이는 메두셀드를 비우지 못하고..

에오윈은 분한 듯이 고개를 떨궜다. 홀로 에도라스 바깥으로 나간다고 해도 에오윈 혼자서는 세오드레드를 찾을 방법이 없었다. 에오메르에겐 이스트폴드의 기사들을 소집할 권리가 있지만 에오윈은 영지만 상속받았을 뿐 직접 기사를 이끌 수가 없었다. 에오메르는 불안해 보이는 여동생을 애써 안심시켰다.

= 별일이야 있을까. 다녀오마.

우르크하이와 기사들이 물 가에서 크게 붙었다는 말을 듣고 엔트워시 강변을 따라 수색 했다. 쏟아져 내리는 비가 사방에서 튀어올라 흐릿하게 물안개가 피어올랐다. 누군가 살아남았다 해도 급격히 불어난 물에서 헤어나오지 못한 채 전부 익사했을 상황이었다. 세오드레드의 시신이라도 거둬 돌아가야 했다. 사람과 말이 뒤섞여 켜켜이 쌓인 틈사이에서 기사들과 다름없이 왕의 아들를 찾기 위해 함께 시신들의 얼굴을 직접 확인했다.

= 모르도르의 오크들이 여기까지! 용서할 수가 없군요.  
= 이 오크들은 모르도르에서 온게 아니다.

투구 위에 선명하게 그려진 새하얀 손바닥이 누구의 것인지는 진작 알고 있었다.

= 에오메르 영주님 여기입니다!

주변에 내린 비로 생긴 물웅덩이가 붉은 피로 가득했다. 오크의 더러운 피로 범벅이 된 세오드레드의 몸을 돌리니 미약하게 나마 숨이 아직 붙어있었다. 

= 아직 살아있어!

세오드레드를 조심히 품에 안고 최대한 빠르게 왕궁으로 돌아왔지만 어린 사촌은 상처에 열이 올라 영영 의식을 찾지 못했다. 에오메르는 왕좌로부터 자신을 지켜주던 방벽과 동시에 자신의 발 아래가 무너져 내리는 기분이 들었다. 마크의 제 3원수는 기사들을 이끌면 된다. 하지만 왕위 계승자는 언젠가 왕이 되어야 했다. 예전과 많은 것이 달라질 것이라는 것이 그를 두렵게 했다. 

= 전하, 아드님의 상처가 깊습니다.

왕의 흐리멍텅한 시선이 에오윈의 목소리를 따라 살짝 흔들렸다.

= 매복한 오크들에게 당했습니다.  
우리가 나라를 지키지 못한다면 사루만이 모두 집어삼킬 겁니다.  
= 그건 거짓말입니다.

자신의 말은 왕의 귀에 닿지 못했다. 어린시절부터 자라온 메두셀드 궁이 낯설었다. 삼촌이 낯설었고 경애하던 왕이 낯설었다. 저 뱀의 혓바닥 같은 것이 왕국의 섭정이 된 이후로 서서히 사방에 독기를 풀어내고 있는 걸 모른채 자신은 바깥의 적만 상대하고 있었던 것이다. 돌아보지 못했던 사이 수도인 에도라스 전체가 저 뱀의 혓바닥을 가진 교활한 인간에게 잠식당한 채 놀아나고 있었다.

그리마가 왕성으로 끌어들인 던랜드인들이 에오메르를 거칠게 메두셀드 바깥으로 집어던지다시티 떠밀었다. 왕궁 바깥에서 에오메르를 기다리던 부관과 휘하의 기사들이 달려와 에오메르를 부축했다. 시커먼 옷을 입은 던랜드인들의 메두셀드 안으로 돌아가는 걸 노려보며 부관이 물었다. 

= 이게 무슨 일인가요?  
= 로한 바깥으로 추방이라는 군.

부관은 어이없다는 표정으로 에오메르를 바라봤다.

= 섭정 그거 못 끌어내셨습니까?  
= 왕명을 들이대니 어쩔 수 없었어.  
= 입술 터지셨어요. 하마랑 갬링은 그리마가 시키는 대로 다하는 군요.  
= 어전에서 좀 욱해서 내가 시끄럽게 굴었던 탓이니 욕하진 말게.  
왕의 가신이 아닌가. 그리마가 아니라 왕에게 충성하는 걸세.  
= 어쩌실건가요? 왕국 밖으로 추방당하신거면 영지로는 못 돌아가겠네요.

에오메르는 그저 어깨를 으쓱 했다.

= 이스트폴드에는 무슨 일이 있거든 에오윈을 찾으라고 전해뒀네.  
추방당했으니 국경으로 떠나야지. 며칠전에도 우올드가 오크에게 습격당했다는 군.  
오크들이 아이센가드에서 개미떼처럼 기어나오는 모양이야.  
= 오크사냥 괜찮죠. 마크의 땅을 멋대로 돌아다니면 어떻게 되는지 본 때를 보여줘야 해요.  
= 분위기는 어떤가?  
= 솔직히요? 다들 집에 가고 싶은 마음이야 굴뚝같죠.  
하지만 영주님이 국경으로 떠나시면 모두 따를 겁니다.

에도라스를 나서는 길에 에오메르는 고지대 위로 자리잡은 메두셀드 궁을 바라보았다. 죽은 세오드레드의 시체를 염해 놓고 제대로 장례도 치르지 못한 채 떠나는 자신을 동생이 하염없이 바라보고 있었다. 에오윈은 추방당하는 오빠의 모습을 지평선이 집어 삼킬 때까지 그 자리에 서있었다.

 

한참을 상념에 잠겨 있는데 부관이 다가와 에오메르를 불렀다.

\- 이쪽으로 오시죠. 대충 다 끓었어요.

부관은 고기 몇 덩이와 기름이 둥둥 떠다니는 고깃국을 내밀었다. 야전에서 먹는 음식이란게 입에 넣을 수만 있으면 되는거라 솔직히 맛이라는 말 자체가 사치에 가까웠다. 에오메르는 무표정한 얼굴로 고기를 씹어 삼키고 국물을 목으로 넘겼다. 에오메르가 말없이 먹자 그는 조리된 음식을 다른 기사들에게도 배급했다. 한 절반은 먹었을까 웅성거리는 소리가 점점 커지더니 몇몇이 말을 달려 이탈했다. 멍하니 생각에 잠겨 있던 에오메르는 불가로 걸어오는 부관을 향해 손짓했다. 

\- 무슨 일이야? 탈영인가?  
\- 그거 드실만 하세요? 지금 저쪽은 못 참겠다고 다시 사냥 나갔어요.  
\- 먹을만한데? 남았으면 더 주게.

에오메르의 말에 그는 의심스러운 눈길로 다시 재차 물었다.

\- 정말 더 드실거에요?  
\- 괜찮은데?

부관은 백의의 숙녀와 그이가 만든 요리를 생각 했다. 모든 것이 꿈을 꾸는 것 같았었다. 그런 대접을 받아본 것도 처음이었고 그런 맛의 요리 또한 처음이었다. 그는 여동생이 만든 요리에 단련된 입맛이라면 지금 이거라고 못 드실리가 없다고 생각 했다. 하지만 사람에게는 최소한의 기준이라는 있는 법이다.

\- 그건 못 먹어요. 정신차리세요. 다시 조리해오면 그걸로 더 드시죠.

부관이 손에 들고 있던걸 잡아 치우자 에오메르는 한참 그를 바라보다가 손바닥을 펴보이며 더이상 이 문제로 논하지 않겠다는 의사를 분명히 했다. 고기는 좀 아쉬웠지만 어쩔 수 없지. 

\- 다 뒤져봤는데 생각보다 화살이 건질만한게 별로 없어요. 장창도 그렇고.  
보급이 필요합니다.  
\- 누구 영지가 제일 가깝지? 

에오메르가 묻자 멀리서 누군가가 '스노우번'이라고 대답했다. 

\- 스노우번이라면 괜찮겠군. 소집에는 늘상 늦지만 물자라면 넉넉할테니.  
벗겨둔 가죽을 선물로 주고 화살이랑 식량과 말들 먹일 귀리 좀 달라고 해.

부관은 가죽에 대해 상처내지 말라고 덧붙이던 에오메르의 말을 기억해냈다. 아무리 질 좋은 가죽이라도 흠이 있으면 가치가 떨어지는 법이다. 영지의 도움을 빌릴 수 없는 에오메르가 책임져야 하는 기사가 수백 여 명이었다. 어렸을 적부터 궁성에 지내와 이런 일에 대처가 될까하던 의심이 걷혔다. 추방당했지만 에오메르는 이제 마크의 제 1왕위 계승자였고 왕이 되어야 했다. 부관은 자신의 주군이 충분한 자격이 있다는 걸 알았다.

   
   
   
   
   



End file.
